If You Love Somebody Set Them Free
by Boneslvr38
Summary: The companion piece to "Against All Odds". Brennan's POV. Brennan is fleeing.


****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know this is shocking another chapter within 3 days. I am surprised myself actually. I digress. It isn't how I saw it though, but isn't that what I always tell you guys. This is the companion piece to "Against All Odds". If you haven't read "Against All Odds" it is Booth's POV of what happened in the Season 7 Finale. And this is Brennan's POV. Once again I do apologize that there hasn't been any updates lately of any of my stories. I just have come to a blank with all of them and for you the readers I do apologize for that. If this story looks familiar I also posted it under Lyrical Summaries. That's where I was actually going to post it originally. But I am also posted it as a completed one shot of sorts. I would like to thank those who left feedback for Against All Odds, dharmamonkey, Quarterbreed, DWBBFan, yoshimi0701, bostonlegalgirl, and jsboneslover. Thanks Dancing Phalanges19 for adding Against All Odds to your story alerts and Lunnare for adding it to your favorites. I appreciate everyone that reads and likes it. Thanks again one and all. And enough of my yacking again. Enjoy! Hope you like my Brennan POV.

* * *

If You Love Somebody Set Them Free  
By Sting

Free, free set them free  
Free, free, set them free  
Free, free, set them free

If you need somebody  
Call my name  
If you want someone  
You can do the same  
If you want to keep something precious  
You got to lock it up and throw away the key  
If you want to hold onto your possession  
Don't even think about me

If you love somebody  
If you love someone  
If you love somebody  
If you love someone, set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free

If it's a mirror you want  
Just look into my eyes  
Or a whipping boy  
Someone to despise  
Or a prisoner in the dark  
Tied up in chains you just can't see  
Or a beast in a gilded cage  
That's all some people ever want to be

If you love somebody  
If you love someone  
If you love somebody  
If you love someone, set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free

You can't control an independent heart  
Can't tear the one you love apart  
Forever conditioned to believe that we can't live  
We can't live here and be happy with less  
So many riches  
So many souls  
With everything we see that we want to possess

If you need somebody  
Call my name  
If you want someone  
You can do the same  
If you want to keep something precious  
You got to lock it up and throw away the key  
You want to hold onto your possession  
Don't even think about me

If you love somebody  
If you love someone  
If you love somebody  
If you love someone, set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free

* * *

As she was driving away in Max's car she could hear Booth call out to her. Brennan didn't look back. She couldn't look back. If she would have she wouldn't have continued with her plan.

The night Mr. Nigel-Murray was murdered she made a promise, a promise that she would never run away again. She broke that promise. It broke her heart. Once they became a couple she made that promise to Booth as well, that she would stop running. She had to stop running she had someone else to think about, their daughter. Even though she wasn't running because she was scared, she was running to keep her family safe, but whatever the reason she was running and the promise was broken.

Max was right. He proved to her that fleeing was the most logical thing to do. Look what he did to Ethan. Ethan was in the system, now he was dead. If Pelant got Brennan into the system he could do whatever he wanted to, so the only logical thing to do was to flee. She thought about leaving Christine with Booth, but Booth needed to have his full attention on catching Pelant. And if he had to take care of her as well, that may give Pelant the upper hand. His family would need him at his full 100% to bring them back home to him.

Brennan couldn't tell him what she had planned because that would have compromised him. She loved Booth. She couldn't let him lose his job at the FBI. That was what he was. Sure, he was on suspension for beating up Pelant (which Pelant knew Booth would do, when he received that fake phone call), but she couldn't let him lose his job because of her. Not that they couldn't live off of her money, but she couldn't see Booth being Mr. Mom. He loved Christine to death but his male pride would get the better of him if she was the only one bringing home the paycheck. Just looked what happened when they were looking for a house. He needed them to be at least 50/50. She learned about Mr. Mom and the term during one of their Pop Culture movie nights before Christine was born.

The Pop Culture movie nights would be just one of the memories that would keep her going until Booth and the Squints could bring her and Christine back home. Because that is all she had right now were memories, as Max instructed she couldn't bring her cell or her computer or anything that could be used to track her.

As she continued to drive she couldn't stop thinking about Booth. She just hoped that Booth realizes how much she loved him to in essences set him free. She had been accused of murder before but now is different she had Booth and Christine to think about now not just herself. As she drove further it dawned on her that that is what Max and her mother had to do, they loved her and Russ and they set them free and since Max returned to his family it was meant to be. She had faith in Booth and the Jeffersonian Team that they would find the evidence to prove that Pelant was framing her and then too she could return.

She went to Christine's Christening because that was Max's plan for when she was going to flee. That wasn't the only reason she went though. Brennan went because of her love for Booth and her family. She wanted to show him that she loved him. You know that saying, "actions speak louder than words", she wanted, no she needed to show him how much she loved him. And just to make sure Booth knew, before he went to get the car and Max pulled up with his. She told him, she loved him and they weren't just together because of Christine. They kissed and that kiss would have to last her until who knows how long. To the memory of that typically goofy, Boothy smile that he only reserves for her when he left her on the sidewalk to knowing the devastation that she left him with as she drove away.

It broke her heart metaphoric or not. As the tears rolled down her chin, she had to be strong. She had to set him free to save him from her, like that night in front of the Hoover she set him free. She wiped the few tears that were still left on her cheek and continued driving to meet Max at their rendezvous point. But unlike that night, she would return to him. Because this time she wasn't running away out of fear of her feelings, she was running away to save them all.

**Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. I know how I feel about the story but I would really like to know how you guys feel about the story. What I think about it doesn't matter, it's you the readers that matter and I hope you like it. I would really like the Feedback and again thanks for reading. HAPPY READING! And Enjoy!**


End file.
